The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, and particularly, to a conveyance seat including a leg member attached to a lower end portion of a seat main body and movable along with the seat main body and a leg holding member elastically deformable to hold a holding target portion of the leg member.
Among conveyance seats, there is known a seat including a seat main body which is movable to be folded and a leg member that is attached to a lower end portion of the seat main body and is movable along with the seat main body. Such a seat generally includes a leg holding member. The leg holding member is used to hold the leg member when the seat main body is located at a use position (a seating possible position) and is fixed to, for example, a base member or a cover member fixed to a vehicle body floor.
Further, the leg holding member is formed by a resin molded product or metal member having elasticity and holds the leg member by an elastic force. As a detailed example, in a vehicle seat described in WO 2014/168233 A, a plate spring having a substantially circular-arc shape (specifically, an Omega-like shape) formed by folding back both ends in a substantially V-shape forms a leg holding member (an “engagement portion” in WO 2014/168233 A).
The leg member is formed by bending a pipe. Then, a part (hereinafter, a holding target portion) of the leg member formed by the pipe is fitted to the circular-arc portion (hereinafter, a fitting portion) of the leg holding member formed by the plate spring. At this time, the fitting portion holds the holding target portion of the leg member to be elastically deformed. Accordingly, the holding target portion of the leg member is appropriately held by the elastic force of the leg holding member. Further, the holding target portion is removed from the fitting portion with the fitting portion being elastically deformed again in a state in which the holding target portion is fitted to the fitting portion. Accordingly, the leg member can be removed from the leg holding member.
Incidentally, in the configuration according to WO 2014/168233 A, when the holding target portion of the leg member is fitted to the fitting portion of the leg holding member or the holding target portion is removed from the fitting portion, the holding target portion passes through an introduction opening to the fitting portion formed in the leg holding member. At this time, since the holding target portion is brought into contact with an edge portion of the introduction opening in the leg holding member, the leg holding member is elastically deformed so that the introduction opening is pressed and widened. At this time, such a configuration in which the deformation amount of the leg holding member does not increase more than necessary is desirable.